1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed at synthesizer circuits, in general, and to a TDM synthesizer which can interface to a number of users with different frequencies, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many synthesizers known in the art. However, they are very limited in their application. Typically, the synthesizers on the market have a single input. Sometimes they have more than one output. In order to provide a more general type of synthesizer it usually requires several circuit boards full of circuitry to generate the many channels worth of synthesizers.
Prior art devices consist of multiplexers, decoders, registers, drivers and many kinds of electronic devices including phase lock loops that drive counter chains, synchronizing circuits and the like. These elements have not been combined into one device to date.